Daughter of Poseidon
by lollipop31398
Summary: What if Percy wasn't an only child? Brooke Melia Jackson is your typical girl and she's perfectly okay with that, but everything ordinary about her has finally shattered. Percabeth;Tratie; eventual Connor Stoll/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just a little something I thought up. I hope you like it.**

**_(If yall are wondering why I updated it I just did it to change Brooke and Andrew's ages)_**

It was a sad day, but yet it was a happy day. This afternoon, the funeral rites had been given at the campfire. We had all lost friends and for that many tears had been shed, but at the same time, the war was finally over and we wouldn't be losing anyone else to it. Of course, the next Great Prophecy had been made and it was not exactly cheery, but for all we knew it wouldn't happen for years, and we shouldn't worry about it.

The funeral had been earlier though and right now we were all at the Dining Pavilion for dinner. It was fun, just being there with my friends and relaxing. For the first time in a while, people were genuinely laughing, and that was of itself truly a blessing from the gods. I laughed at the Stoll brothers' retelling of a prank they pulled back when Travis was 13 and Connor was 12.

I even went over and gave Nico a hug. (**A/N: I know that Nico is supposed to be 12 but in my story he is 14**) After all, it was him who showed up with an army of undead monsters to save the day. I flirted with the kid a little bit, but it was only harmless fun.

I heard a loud shout of "Grover!" Turning to see who it was, I saw Juniper, the tree nymph who also happened to be Grover's girlfriend. Leave it up to a satyr to date a nymph, how cliché. Cliché or not though, Juniper running up to Grover and giving him a flying tackle hug, caused me to cheer for the cute couple, along with the rest of the campers. They left shortly afterwards, to walk in the moonlight.

Having nothing more to do, the campers headed off in various directions, some to the campfire and others to bed. I was about to join the latter until Travis Stoll spotted me and grabbed my arm, dragging me into a group of people hiding behind the Dining Pavilion.

"WT-" and before I even got a chance to say F, Connor Stoll clamped his hand over my mouth. Travis put his finger on his lips telling me to be quiet. He then gestured to the empty Dining Pavilion. Empty that was, except for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"I can't believe you guys are spying on them," I scolded, in a whisper-shout.

"If you want to you can leave," Connor said, but of course I stayed right where I was.

I have never spoken more than two words to Percy Jackson, and those two words were when he first came to camp and stayed in my cabin, the Hermes Cabin. This was also before he was claimed and became famous. Of course, the Son of Poseidon, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, and Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson wouldn't waste his time talking to me.

I was however friends with Annabeth. We haven't been that close, at least not since she got her first quest and became famous around here, but we still hung out every now and then and I did count her as one of my closer friends.

It was common knowledge around camp that the two of them were totally in love with each other, so we all hoped that this moment would be the one when they finally get together. I even saw Silena Beauregard videotaping it. Her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, had his arm around her waist. **(I know they both died in the TLO but I really wanted them to be alive in my story, so just roll with it)**

Annabeth slid down into the bench at Poseidon's table, next to Percy. She gave him a big chocolate cupcake with blue icing. I don't know the whole blue food story but I, like everyone, know that Percy loves it.

Anyways, they split the cupcake and talked, Percy finally admitting to her that he likes her.

Annabeth laughed at something and, putting her arms around his neck, she said, "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then she kissed him.

But of course, Clarisse had to ruin the moment. "Well, it's about time," she growled.

All of us eavesdroppers flooded into the pavilion and we hoisted the pair onto our shoulders.

"Oh come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

Silena, who was doing the commentary on the video she was making, said, "Oh dear Percy you should get used to the press!"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted.

Feeling sorry for the _lovebirds_, I didn't mention the flaws of Connor's plan to anyone, even though I knew I wpuld have to deal with his wrath later.

With a huge cheer from the group, we carried Percy and Annabeth down the hill. They held hands until we dumped them into the water.

After about 30 seconds of neither of them resurfacing, people started to panic. I on the other hand was laughing hysterically.

Connor shot me a confused look.

"Percy," I explained, "is a son of _POSEIDON_ you idiots!"

Connor looked pissed at me, but I knew he would get over it. We weren't best friends for nothing. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure he has a little crush on me.

By now, you are probably wondering who I am. It's okay, I get that a lot. After all, I'm not one of the war heroes, or a child of the Big Three, or even claimed for that matter.

My name is Brooke Melia Jackson and I'm 14 years old. Both my godly and my earthly parent are unknown. I was abandoned at the age of 2, Left at the Camp Half-Blood 'nursery' of sorts. It was only me and one other boy, Andrew Perez, son of Aphrodite, age 15 almost 16 as he constantly reminds me. His dad died in a in a car crash when he was only 3. Andrew is my best friend ever. I have some more-than-friends feelings for him but I would never risk my friendship with him by admitting this to him.

I hoped I would be claimed soon. According to Percy's request of the gods all demigods should be claimed by the time they turn 13. Seeing as how I'm already 14 I most definitely should be claimed soon. I just hope my mom isn't Aphrodite, otherwise I would never have a shot with Andrew.

**If I get 5 reviews I'll continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I decided that I will continue htis story and i hope yall continue to review.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson***

About a week after Percy and Annabeth's underwater kiss, all of the campers were in the Dining Hall for dinner, just like normal. However, all normality of this particular meal was about to be shattered. Which totally sucked. All I wanted was to be normal.

With all of the new demigods arriving, the Dining Hall was pretty filled. We had to combine Cabin Tables since we hadn't built the tables for the new cabins yet. Although Percy and Annabeth were still separated they kept staring at each other.

I was sitting with the Stoll brothers and Andrew. We were all laughing at a story that Andrew told us about one of his half-sisters.

I was the only one still laughing when a hush fell across the occupants of the Dining Hall. I realized that the three boys were all staring at me, or more accurately, something above my head.

In fact, everyone was staring; even Percy had finally torn his gaze away from Annabeth. When he saw whatever it was, he looked stricken.

Looking up, I saw it. The sign that I had waited for. However I never thought it would be that particular sign.

It was a sea green trident.

Slightly recovering from their shock, they followed Chiron's lead and kneeled. "All hail Brooke Melia Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon."

The first thing I thought was, "So much for normal."

PercyPOV

Holy crap. Who was this girl? Everyone was staring at her. However, she turned to stare at me. She looked confused but then understanding dawned on her face, about 5 minutes before it clicked in my head.

Brooke Melia Jackson. Brooke Melia _Jackson_. _Jackson_. Percy _Jackson_. This girl who I don't think I have ever even spoken to was my sister, as in full sister. Same mom and dad and everything.

The gods sure had a cruel sense of humor.

How could I not have known I had a sister? How come no one ever told me?

She walked over to me, through the crowd of people who were still kneeling.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I never knew either."

"Well I think it would be best if Peter and Becky go discuss their newfound family status in their cabin," said Mr. D, purposely messing up our names.

I shot a look to Annabeth, silently asking her to come with us. My sister did the same with that Aphrodite boy. I think his name was like Adrian, Anthony…Andrew! That was it. Andrew Perez.

So the two of us walked over to our cabin silently, Annabeth and Andrew shortly behind us.

As soon as we arrived in our cabin, Brooke collapsed onto a bed and Andrew wrapped his arms around her. She had tears pouring down her face, which kind of surprised me. She had seemed so calm and collected on the way over here.

BrookePOV:

"I just wanted to be normal," I sobbed into Andrew's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Brookie," he comforted me, using my old nickname. He stroked my hair and wiped away my tears. "Now come on. This is not like you. Embrace your inner-Brookeness and face your fears."

Although it took a while for his words to truly sink-in, my tears eventually subsided and I looked Percy in the face.

"What now?" I asked, coolly.

"I think there are some people you guys need to talk to," Annabeth piped up.

Walking over to a fountain in the room that I had just noticed, she took out a drachma and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson."

An image appeared in the mist, an image of a woman and a man. They were laughing at something.

"Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth called. The lady jumped as did the man.

I realized that this lady was my mother. I instantly felt a surge of hate towards her for having abandoned and rejected me.

"Oh hello Annabeth," said my mother, locating the source of the voice. "Where is Percy?"

"Oh he's here, slightly in shock but still here," Annabeth told her. "Seaweed Brain, come say hello to your mom."

"Hey mom," he said, not very enthusiastically.

"Is it okay of we come over like now?" Annabeth asked, ever the diplomat.

"Of course, is everything okay? Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, worries obvious in her voice.

"Of course," I thought, "she's worried for him. He will always be her favorite."

I didn't even know why I was here. I didn't want to be and sure as hell no one else wanted me. I would be ruining a perfectly happy family.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked. Percy assured his mom that he was alright and ended the IM.

I nodded and we walked outside the cabin.

"You should know that Percy isn't mad at you. He's not mad that you are his sister, he's just mad that no one told him about you," Annabeth explained, making me feel somewhat better, but only barely.

"It doesn't matter anyways. These people- Percy, his mom, Poseidon- will never love me. They don't want me. I'll just be ruining their happy lives. While Percy might not be mad at me, he will never love me," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Annabeth had a sad smile on her face. "Although you might not like me saying this I can see the family resemblance. You are just as stupid as Seaweed Brain," she said, laughing. "How can you honestly think that? These people will love you."

I really hoped she was right.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry for the long wait**

Time to meet the family.

We hopped into a cab, driven by Argus. By we, I mean Annabeth, Percy, and I. I had begged Andrew to come but to no avail. He said that this was a family matter and that he would be useless and only create more awkwardness. Annabeth was merely there as a peace-keeper. Not to mention everyone knew her.

The cab ride was awkwardly silent, until Percy cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said. That was it. Like 'sorry' could fix everything.

"Sorry for the fact that Poseidon claimed me and now you have to publically admit I'm your sister or that I'll ruin your precious family or even just the simple fact that I am your sister?" I said, somewhat bitchily.

"What's your problem?" he shouted at me. He actually had the nerve to shout at me!

"My problem? How dare you? I don't have an effin problem, you do! You rejected me, your own sister! So much for family comes first! All throughout the war, you were the almighty Percy Jackson, the one of the prophecy, the Hero of Olympus, and the Leader of Camp Half-Blood! You never even looked at me! Was it because I was too lowly to be seen with the likes of you? Or because you never even knew I existed? And yet, you dare to ask me what _MY_ problem is? You should check out your own before you even start on me!" I shouted right back. Percy was shocked. Annabeth looked downright frightened and believe me, it wasn't everyday you could scare that particular Daughter of Athena. So using the momentum I had gained I turned on her, "And then there's you! We used to be best friends! What happened to that? You barely even speak to me now! Yet I, for some foolish idiotic reason, still count you as one of my closest friends! Well not anymore! I was an idiot. I can admit that. If it weren't for me being claimed, would you even speak to me now?" Turning back to Percy, I shouted at him again, "Score for me! I managed to singlehandedly shock the Leader of Camp Half-Blood into silence! You don't have anything to say to that do you?" Having blown off most of my steam, and thinking the two deserved some mercy, I relaxed. However, that didn't stop me from taking turns glaring at them.

Deciding that they were better off not saying anything, we sat in silence. That didn't last long though. Mix three demigods with ADHD, one of whom was a very pissed off 15 year old girl and another whom was an extremely impulsive Son of Poseidon with a short temper, and you did not get good results.

Soon enough we were at each other's throats and Annabeth looked like she was about to die. I couldn't even here what Percy was saying, I was yelling so loud, and same for him.

Although I didn't catch most of what he was shouting at me, I did pick up a couple of words and phrases here and there: "slut…throwing yourself at guys…crazy lunatic…desperate…" and there was something in there about how I was too afraid to fight because I might break a nail! Is he serious?

Annabeth finally mustered up the courage to say something. "We're here." With that, she bolted out of the car so fast, she practically turned invisible.

With one last glare thrown in my direction, Percy stormed out of the car.

Without even realizing it, I had become nervous. Looking down at what I was wearing, I gulped. While it didn't exactly qualify me as a slut, it also wasn't what most 15 year old girls should be wearing when they meet their mom for the first time.

I had on a short pink chiffon ruffled tiered dress that used to come to about mid-thigh, but was now even shorter topped with a leather bomber. To complete the look I had black gold-studded combat heels and a Chanel purse.

In my defense, I was going to the Stoll brothers' party tonight. Everyone knows that those parties are wild. I mean, what was I supposed to do?

Sighing I figured it was too late to worry about it now. I dragged my sorry self out of the cab, ready to face the _family_.


	4. Chapter 4

PercyPOV:

"Hey, Percy, how's it going? Save anyone else's lives lately?" Paul, my stepdad, greeted me, ushering us in. "And Annabeth, how are you? However, I'm afraid I don't know your name." I followed his gaze to Brooke, who was leaning causally against the doorframe. I had no clue how she got there so fast and silently, so don't ask. Paul gave her a once over, looking surprised at both her clothing choice and the very fact that she was in our company.

"I don't know yours either and, well, for that matter, neither do I care to know," Brooke retorted snidely.

Paul looked taken aback. "Paul, this is Brooke, Brooke this is Paul," I introduced them, sighing at her rude antics.

He held out his hand, as if to shake hers, but she just stared at it like it was something of minimal interest that she shouldn't waste her time on. He let his arm fall back to his side.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, getting tired of this. "We really need a family meeting."

Hearing a loud bang, I spun around. "Yes we really do need a family meeting, with the _entire_ family," _Poseidon_, my dad, said.

Brooke stared at him in awe. Poseidon turned to her and said, "Well its little Brookie all grown up. I'll be darned. I remember seeing the pictures that Chiron sent me of you as a little 5 year old with your brand new sword."

BrookePOV:

What did he mean he had pictures of me? He was never involved in my life until now. He must be lying. After all, if Chiron knew Poseidon was my dad why wouldn't he tell me?

I didn't have time to ponder this though as there were even more new arrivals. In came Aphrodite, then Hermes, followed by Athena, who was followed by Ares. In came Apollo and Artemis, accompanied by a girl with a silver tiara whom I presumed to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus and leader of the Hunters of Artemis, then Hephaestus and finally Zeus and Hades with Nico. I only knew these people by picture, so seeing them in real life was like totally shocking.

"Wow, dad, when you said the _entire_ family I didn't realize you meant _extended_ family too," Percy said, drily.

"Percy!" Sally, or I guess Mom, came running to give him a hug. "Paul, honey, what are all these people doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same of you," he replied.

"Sally Jackson, we are here to discuss a matter of upmost importance regarding Br-" Zeus said until he was cut off.

"Me," I said. "Really I'm flattered. I didn't realize I was of upmost importance. It's so kind of yall to come out here just for little ole me," I said, sarcastically.

"You dare interrupt me? You insolent little child," Zeus roared threateningly.

I refused to be intimidated, though. "Well that wasn't very flattering. I much preferred it when you were calling me important. Oh and FYI I prefer to be called bold rather than insolent. Insolent is slightly offending but bold is much more fitting of my personality," I replied cheekily.

I had an entire roomful of eyes on me, some pitying some admiring or in the King of the Gods' case, full of fury.

The deathlike silence was broken by Thalia. "I like this one Uncle P. She's got some spunk to her," she laughed and glided over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family cuz."

Poseidon raised his eyebrow. "Uncle P? Really Thalia?"

Just like that the room's mood was lightened, although Zeus' still looked murderous.

"Will someone please explain what is happening here?" my mom exclaimed.

"Sally why don't we go someplace more comfortable to talk," Poseidon suggested.

So that's how we all ended up smushed into the living room.

I was sandwiched between Thalia and Percy on the couch. Also squeezed onto the couch were Nico and Annabeth. Let me just tell you, a loveseat was not designed for 5 people.

To start this 'meeting' Zeus spoke. "We are here to discuss the plans for Miss Brooke Melia Jackson."

I heard a gasp and looked over to where Mom was sitting. Or at least where she had been sitting. She was now hugging me so tightly I feared for my life.

"Oh my gosh, my baby, my Brooke," she sobbed into my shoulder. Without realizing it I was crying too. Not because I was sad, but because I was happy, relieved. Annabeth was right, _once again_. She did love me.

After regaining her composure and retaking her seat. Percy, the idiot spoke up. "You knew and you didn't tell me? So what did everyone know except for me? Did no one consider that I might want to know if I had a sister?"

Being me, I just had to say something to that. "Oh it's always about you, is it? Did you ever consider the fact that I didn't know either? No I bet you didn't because all you can think about is yourself! Really it's pretty pathetic how everything has to be about you! Percy-this, Percy-that! At least you got to know your own Mom! At least you knew you had a Dad! You have a family and you have friends! You got to grow up and be a normal kid! Meanwhile I just assumed my mom/dad was dead and that whoever my godly parent was couldn't care less about me! So don't you dare make this about you! You don't need the pity!"

Once again the entire room's eyes were on me. This time they were amused. This shouting match between Percy and I soon turned into one intense enough to rival that of the one that took place in the cab a little while ago.

Barely even listening to him, I launched right into my own share of shouting. "Oh don't you dare even go there! I'm so not a slut! When have I ever thrown myself at guys? Oh now I'm some raving lunatic am I? What about you? You and what army? They would never! Did you seriously just say that? I am not their little ho! Just because I can get a guy and you can't get any girl besides Annabeth doesn't mean that you should be jealous of me! You're a major asshole you know that right? I mean seriously, what is your problem?" and on and on it went. I could've gone on for the rest of the night and by judging Percy's harsh manor, so could he, but we had no way to prove this as we were soon interrupted by Poseidon, Zeus, and Mom.

"Kids, chill!"

"You arrogant little beasts!"

"Perseus Jackson! Young man you are in so much trouble. Don't you dare ever speak to your sister like that! You are most definitely grounded. And Brooke, honey, you really should watch your language."

Just in case you hadn't figured out who said which: 1-Poseidon, 2-Zeus, and 3-Mom.

Percy looked abashed, but I grinned triumphantly. Percy-0, Brooke-2.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyways back to business. The very fact that Brooke is here is a sign of Poseidon's oath-breaking," Zeus announced.

"Oh chill, Sparky. It's not like you didn't do any oath-breaking yourself, right Thalia?" I retorted.

Judging by his face that was not a smart thing to say. Somehow though he miraculously managed to not yell at me and instead he growled, "What?"

Not willing to lose the progress I made, I pressed on, even if it meant I would have one of the most powerful Olympians against me. "Oh let me put it in a way you'll understand: The very fact that Thalia is here is a sign of your oath-breaking."

"Poseidon, you really need to get your daughter in line. She can't just parade about with total disrespect and contempt for authority figures."

"Oh, you better not mess with this one's spirit. She has an entire romantic future ahead of her. She'll be a total heartbreaker," Aphrodite chimed in. "I think one of my sons especially would be fun to match up with you." Eek, does she mean Andrew?

"Well, I for one like the girl. She annoys the hell out of Jackson and I'm all for that," Ares said.

Athena looked me up and down. I tried hard not to squirm under her intense gaze. "She is wise, I'll give her that, even if she is the spawn of the Sea God." She said Sea God with total contempt in her voice. _Rude_.

"You know I am actually here! Now don't you guys think that it's a little bit rude to be talking about me like I don't even exist?" I said.

12 sets of eyes turned to glare at me: the 12 Olympians – Poseidon + Hades.

So I discovered my new talent. I was really good at pissing off the gods.

While this thought made me happy it also made me mad because I remember someone saying that about my _brother_ once.

"We are discussing what to do with you, you insolent child," Zeus growled.

"Look as nice as all this is, nobody invited you guys," Poseidon said. "I really need to talk to Brooke, Percy, Paul, and Sally. So everyone else, even Annabeth, scat!"

The crowd gradually dispersed but there was still grumbling and annoyed looks shot in our direction. Annabeth shot scared looks to Percy. Apparently she wasn't tough enough to handle the gods.

Then again I wasn't sure I was brave enough to face my own family.

PercyPOV:

I _loved_ this girl! Yeah, she's definitely annoying when she's yelling at me, but when you turn her on someone else, the results are _hilarious_. I can't believe she called _Zeus_ Sparky!

Snapping out of my thoughts, I surveyed the occupants of the room. There was Brooke looking as if she were bored out of her mind, but if you looked into her eyes you could see the absolute joy at being accepted by Mom. Mom looked overjoyed at being reunited with her long lost daughter. Poseidon looked happy for the both of them.

And Paul, well Paul was in shock. I mean, you couldn't blame the poor guy. He had only recently found out about the Greek gods and now all 12 of the Olympians plus Hades were in his living room. To top it all off he also found out that he now had a step-daughter whom had been a total bitch to him. That was enough to put any sane man in shock.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Percy, Brooke, there is a reason why your mom and I didn't tell you about each other. It was purely for Brooke's safety. Percy you were the child of the prophecy. But what if something had happened to you? Brooke is the next oldest, seeing as how she is older than Nico DiAngelo. Yes, you were in harm's way Percy, but we couldn't risk putting Brooke out there too. If it was publicly known that Brooke was my daughter, your sister, she could have been harmed or captured and held hostage as bait for you. We didn't think it was in anyone's best interest to claim you Brooke. We just wanted you to be normal, at least for a while," he said.

My mom finally spoke up. "Well one thing's for sure. Brooke, honey, you are staying here for the year. You and Percy can go back to Camp Half-Blood for summers, but for the rest of the time you are coming to live with us. I've lost my baby girl for too long and I'm not letting you go. It's about time I got you back."

I think for the first time since I met her earlier this night, Brooke smiled. "I would like that."

AnnabethPOV:

Throw 20 of the best fighters at camp against me in a battle. That I can handle. Give me the biggest idiot on the planet (a.k.a. Seaweed Brain) and try to convince him to tell me that he likes me. That I can handle.

However, stick me in a room, all alone with the 12 Olympians Hades, Nico, and Thalia, one of whom hates me and sends crazy cows after me (Hera) and another whom is my mother that still doesn't know I'm going out with Percy. That I can't handle.

Thalia was talking with Artemis and Nico was off being Nico. So basically I was trapped. I had no one to go to and my mother was gradually making her way over here.

"So, Annabeth I see you are still associating with Percy Jackson," Athena said.

Of course, Thalia just had to choose this time as the time to walk over here.

"A little bit more than associating, if you know what I mean," she snickered, ignoring my waving hands, gesturing for her to shut up.

"You mean, you haven't told your mom yet?" Nico asked, appearing from nowhere.

Damn. Now I was really trapped. I guess the easiest way out was the truth.

"Mom, don't freak out, but I'm…well…PercyandIaredating," I blurted out. Now that it was out there though I felt more confident. I repeated it, "Percy and I are dating."

Then, she did something totally shocking. She _**smiled**_.


	6. Chapter 6

AnnabethPOV:

At this point, I was totally freaked out. I mean, I had just told my mother, Athena, that I was going out with Percy whose father is Poseidon and her response was to smile!

So my automatic thought was that she went in to shock. So I, naturally, screamed for Apollo. "There's something wrong with her!"

Then, to add to the shock, she _laughed_! "Annabeth, you really should let me finish speaking next time. I was going to tell you that I approved! Although I had my doubts about Perseus Jackson, I'll admit I was wrong. That boy has proven to be a great hero."

OK now I was really in shock. Not only had she smiled and laughed, she complimented Percy and approved of our relationship! It was just too much to bear!

BrookePOV:

"Hey Brooke will you come with me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Whatever," I agreed, pretending not to care and followed him into the kitchen.

Despite everything I said to him, I really wanted him to like me. I felt terrible for saying those things to him. This could not be easy on him but he was handling it really well until I yelled at him. He didn't deserve that.

Without saying a word, he went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of blue Gatorade and tossed one to me.

"Oh my gosh, I love this stuff," I told him.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, we're pretty big about blue stuff at this house." To make his point he grabbed a bag of blue gummy bears.

"So now I know where I get my strange obsession with blue jelly beans."

He laughed. So far so good. No one was yelling, yet.

"So camp is almost over and mom will never let either of us stay there for the year. You're going to come and live here and go to Goode High with me. FYI it is Paul' school so try really hard not to get expelled or embarrass him. Oh and speaking of Paul, could you at least try to be nicer?"

"Yeah I'll be nicer, but I don't think I can handle a real school. I've never been to one before," I admitted. I even let my defenses down and let a note of panic slip into my voice.

"You're the one that's worried?" he asked incredulous. "I have to worry about not failing calculus."

"I don't even know what calculus is!"

"Oh then you're going to die."

I reached over and punched him, hard. Then an idea struck me. "So since I'm your sister can I do all those cool water trick thingies too?"

PercyPOV

"Oh then you're going to die," I said, entirely kidding.

She reached over and punched me in the arm really hard. If I weren't invincible than it really would have hurt.

"Will I be able to do those cool water trick thingies too?" she said.

I hadn't even thought of that. While it will be a little sad to have someone share the ability that makes me unique I think it will be cool to practice together.

"Yeah probably, you want to test it out?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened at the prospect and there was a twinkle of mischief in them. "Definitely, but is it okay if we try it here?"

"Yeah why not? Trust me when I say Mom has put up with much worse," I told her. "So nayway what you're going to do is, well you'll feel something almost like a tug." I stopped, not really sure how to continue. I had never really described it before. I tried to think back to what it was like the first time I had controlled the water. A very distinct memory of toilets popped into my head and with it came the perfect idea. I grinned as I lunged at her, fists clenched.

BrookePOV:

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I screamed as my brother attacked me.

I don't know where I went wrong, I really don't. I thought everything was just fine, that the two of us might actually be getting along for the first time since we had found out we were related.

I don't know what happened next. One minute Percy was lunging at me, fists flailing as I tried to block his attacks and the next he was sprawled across the kitchen floor in a large pool of water, soaked from head to toe, and looking dazed but proud. It took me a second to compute and by that point everyone had come running from my earlier screams. They must have been confused seeing me standing over my brother who had an awed look and me with a triumphant glint in my eyes. I had controlled water for the very first time.

"That's my girl," Poseidon bragged proudly.

Percy stood up and hi-fived me. Everyone else seemed to be finally figuring out what had happened. Once they did I was bombarded with congratulatory smiles, pats-on-the-back, and one pissed off glare from Zeus. You would think that seeing as how he is some all powerful king of the gods his glares would be a little more frightening.

"I'm impressed. I'm now extremely proud to call you my sister," Percy said, grinning, "We are going to have to fight each other soon."

I grinned back nervously. It was confession time. After I told him this I didn't think he would be very proud to call me as his sister.

"Umm yeah, one little thing, I don't fight."

"You mean you don't know how? You've been at camp for practically your entire life."

I could tell he was confused. Most demigods were confused by my choice. After all our ability to fight was one of the few things that kept us alive in this world. I knew that eventually I would have to leave camp but I never really thought of. Not fighting was my one act of rebellion, of showing people that I could be normal and I would not accept the life of a demigod no matter how idiotic that choice may be.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry about the long wait. Please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Obviously, because if I did I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction. Let's be logical.**

"Why wouldn't you fight?" he asked, still confused. For the greatest fighter of all time, the no-fighting thing was a hard concept for him to grasp. I could totally understand that. I mean, by not learning to fight I was putting my life in danger every time I left Camp. Then again, I had only left Camp for single days at a time on shopping trips with Andrew, Connor, and Travis all there to protect me.

"I just, I never wanted to be a demigod. I wanted to be _normal_. I had dreams that normal human girls have but that would never come true. I've come to terms with being a demigod, it's part of who I am, and I love that, but not fighting was my one act of rebellion. I know it's stupid and it's bound to get me killed but I can't change it."

The silence that followed felt like hours even though in reality it was only a few seconds. Everyone, including me, stared at Percy to see his reaction.

"You know I think it's stupid, but hey it's your choice, not mine, right?" he said, "I'm strong enough to protect you outside of camp anyways, right little sis?" he teased with me and grinned. I smiled back, glad he hadn't judged me for my choice.

*Next Day, Back at Camp*

I had spent last night in the Hermes Cabin. It was my last night there and I wanted to enjoy it. I cried a little when I packed up my bags and moved out of my bed which was right between the Stoll brothers. It wasn't exactly my wisest choice and no I'm not talking about my reputation. Who gives a damn about me? Well I guess they do now what with me being Percy's sister. I'm saying it wasn't wise because of the many pranks they played on me. Don't worry, though, I always got them back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Brookie," Travis admitted and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, I want a turn with our celebrity," Connor said and yanked me out of Travis's arms. He had been calling me a celebrity so many times since last night. He pulled me into a tight hug and ruffled my hair like he had been doing since we met each other. "I'm so going to miss pranking you."

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love Connor," I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"You know I love you, Brookie."

"Love you too, _Connie," _I retorted. Travis laughed at his brother and Connor stuck his tongue out.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I said. I grabbed my bags until I realized I could only carry about two bags at a time. I had about four duffel bags filled to the breaking point with all the clothes and another two of just shoes. Let's just say I like clothes. I might have a problem but hey, I'm a teenage girl, sue me.

"Give us those," Connor commanded and he and Travis both grabbed half of the bags leaving me with none to carry, not that I was complaining. We walked over to Cabin 3 together joking and reminiscing about old pranks. I really would miss these two.

When we walked into Cabin 3, Percy was already there, _with Annabeth_. They had broken apart as soon as we walked in, but it was too late, I had seen them.

"Ooh la la, looks like the lovebirds broke the rules. Do they need a reminder?" I mocked in a sing-song voice.

"I think they do Brooke. Do you agree Travis?"

"Why of course I agree Connor. Although I would've thought Annie would know them by heart."

"I'm not at all surprised about my brother though. He is a bit of a _Seaweed Brain_," I finished and Annabeth's face was bright red.

"So you two corrupted my sister?" Percy asked but he was grinning.

"Not quite. I'm pretty sure she corrupted us," Travis teased, although it was probably true.

The boys dropped my bags, teased Percy and Annabeth some more, hugged me one last time, and then left.

"This is going to be really awkward so I ask that you don't make out while I'm here," I requested bluntly. I wasn't one for awkward silences. I liked to just get everything out there.

"I was just about to leave anyways," Annabeth said and then did just that after hugging me and giving Percy a quick kiss.

"You do realize there isn't really a point of unpacking right?" he pointed out.

"For once, you've actually said something smart," I teased, although he did have a good point. Summer was almost over and the campers would be leaving in a week. For once, I wouldn't be a year-rounder. Instead I got to go to school. Yay! I said to myself sarcastically.

Percy and I talked about school for a while. From him I learned that I would be a freshman at Goode which I knew to be the youngest grade aka freshmeat. Percy referred to school as his own personal purgatory. Apparently school was tough for a demigod according to him. "Never would've guessed," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

*Next day*

Yesterday had gone by smoothly enough. Sure it was still awkward with Percy but we were both trying our hardest to get along and there were no more shouting matches. Despite all this, I was in a very crappy mood. No way did I want to go to school. Thankfully some news was delivered that turned my day around.

"Brooke, you will never believe what Chiron did," Travis complained.

"He's mad at us for a prank we pulled on Katie," Connor explained.

"Well actually he's mad for all the pranks we've pulled throughout our time here and this is just like the last straw," Travis admitted.

"So he's sending us to school!" Connor exclaimed, outraged.

"It's bad enough that you're going away for the year but now he's making us suffer instead of staying at camp!" Travis said, equally outraged.

"Really, where?" I asked, praying to every god I could think of, except for Zeus, because I just didn't like him, that they would be going to my school.

"Someplace called Goode High School in New York," Travis answered with disgust.

"I'll bet it sure as hell isn't good," Connor muttered underneath his breath.

I let out an excited squeal and pulled them into a hug, much to their shock.

"Why is she happy about this?" Travis asked.

"Because you idiots! Don't you ever listen to me, or Percy for that matter? Goode is where we go to school!"

Before we could say anything more, Andrew came running up to me and told me that Chiron was looking for me. That was it. No I haven't seen you in two days, I've missed you, or how are you?, not even a hello. I shot him a quick glare but he didn't notice. He was already talking to Travis and Connor.

I was walking to the archery range assuming that was where Chiron would be when I past the training grounds. It was empty except for one girl slashing away angrily at a dummy. I didn't really pay much attention to that though because the first thing I noticed was her hair was bright red.

I walked over to her and heard her muttering about "the idiot Stolls." Naturally I assumed one thing. This was Katie Gardener and the prank they had played on her was to dye her naturally brown hair, flaming red.

She obviously heard my footsteps and she whirled around her hair flowing around her and looking possessed. "You!" she snarled. "I bet you were in on this!"

"No I wasn't." I said calmly. I had learned a long time ago that the best way to deal with an angry Katie is to stay calm. Don't let her get to you get angry or upset you'll only work her up more. It's best to stay calm and let her blow off her steam.

"And I'm sorry they did that to you," I said to her in a level voice, maintaining eye contact at all time. "But don't you think there are better things to do than slash up a dummy with Travis' name on it?"

"What do you-?"

I cut her off. "They have pranked me many times and nothing I can do will make them stop, but there are ways I can win. Two words: revenge, baby."

I smirked and she smirked back. This would be good.


	8. Chapter 8

I never really knew what it was like to be friends with a girl, except for Annabeth and she wasn't really all that girly. My three best friends, Andrew, Connor, and Travis, are all guys. I loved them, but I needed someone to go shopping with, and giggle about guys. I had found that person in Katie Gardener. We only really got to hang out that last week before camp was over but I knew I would miss her. So that's what led me to adding another person to our growing school group.

"Katie, please!" I begged.

"I want to, I actually do, but I'm supposed to stay here until Christmas and then spend the rest of the year with my dad. I was actually supposed to go home all year but oh no, his idiot boss just had to send him to Tokyo on a business trip. Not to mention that now Miranda's mad because we're sharing counseling time and she feels like I'm out to get her or something. Does she not realize it's not my choice? She's making me look bad and people are questioning my power! _Me! _I could take them all down. Plus, I named her my second-in-command so she should be _grateful_!" Katie could have and would have rambled on like this for the remainder of the day if I hadn't interrupted her.

"That's perfect then," I told her. "Come to Goode for the rest of this year and then after Christmas you can go back with your dad. Who cares if you spend it here or at camp? And don't even mention that your dad wants you safe," I cut her off before she even had the chance. "Tell him you'll be with _Percy Jackson_. If he can't keep you safe, nobody can. And now, Miranda will be satisfied and get off your case and you're authority will no longer be questioned."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," she said and I just responded with a satisfied smirk.

Later that day, I expanded our group even more to include someone who absolutely could not be left out.

"Are you serious? School? God, no," Andrew had said when I first proposed the idea, but after begging for literally about an hour, he was starting to cave.

"Brooke, I really don't want to," he said but it sounded half-hearted. I knew I almost had him. It was time to pull out all the stops.

"Andrew, I couldn't possibly last an entire year without you. I need you," I pleaded and to top it off I gave him my puppy-dog face which he absolutely can't resist.

"Fine, for you," he consented with a weary smile as if he knew all along I would win, which he probably did.

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and hugging him. "I love you!"

"Love you too, Brookie," he answered with a resigned smile.

Oh and for those of you who are wondering about what we did to the Stoll brothers, it's best you don't know. Chiron was pissed but he doesn't know that it was us who did it and we want to keep it that way. He's been searching for the culprits but to no avail. An experienced prankster like myself knows how to stay out of trouble. The best part is that Travis and Connor know it was us but they can't prove it and even if they wanted to they wouldn't. It was all part of a pack Andrew, Travis, Connor, and I made two years ago that we would never rat each other out. It was certainly working in my favor right now, but it had been used against me many times before.

I do feel a little bad leaving you completely in the dark so let's just say it involved the canoe lake, some very pissed off cleaning harpies, and two very confused, very scratched up, and very wet Stolls. We had gotten Percy to help with a few of the water tricks but Katie and I had done the rest.

The best part was when they confronted us. They knew we did it but of course, we denied everything.

"Seriously, Brooke? You're consorting with the enemy," Travis said, referring to Katie.

"Anything to take you down," I retorted.

That had all happened throughout last week and today was the night before the day I'd be leaving camp for a while for the first time. Wow that was confusing. Basically all of the campers who aren't year-rounders have to leave tomorrow and for once that includes me. It was scary but also sad. Camp Half-Blood was my home. I had spent my entire life there.

I needed to stop thinking about that otherwise I'll start crying and I'm not wearing water-proof makeup. Tonight was the Stolls party and there was no way I was going to show up looking like a clown. The party was actually supposed to be last week but that was the night I ended up getting claimed and the party was cancelled. This time though, the party had actually been approved by Chiron as an end-of-summer party. It also wasn't like the other party in that it would be on the beach so it was way more casual and it would be semi-supervised meaning that there would be no alcohol whatsoever. I don't drink though so it doesn't matter to me.

Katie and I had gotten ready in the Poseidon Cabin. There was definitely a bonus to having a cabin all to yourself, except for a brother who is sent running at the sight of two girls and a bag of makeup. Annabeth had come over for a little but she clearly was not a makeup girl so she left quickly.

"So, Brooke," Katie drawled. "I know I'm about to sound like an obnoxious little 5th grader but who do you like?"

"I told you, I like anyone who likes me and can kiss well."

"I know what you said, but that doesn't mean I believe it. I also know that somebody has been sending you some not so secret looks," she teased.

"Who, Connor?" I scoffed. "There is nothing there, absolutely nothing. He may like me now but we both know nothing will come of it."

"Pity, you two would be cute together," she mused.

"Well what about you and Travis, hmm? I swear whenever the two of you are near each other there is so much sexual tension in the air, it's ridiculous."

"Wh-What?" she spluttered. "You must be imagining things," she said with a nervous laugh.

"If you think you can deny it, then you must be imagining things too," I told her. "Don't forget who I am."

"Don't worry, you're quite unforgettable."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update it's just I've been so busy with school, highschool applications, and exam weeks. Also have a huge science project that will now consume most of my time.**

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

I had come barefoot knowing I would just end up kicking off my shoes eventually anyways and so the sand was sticking to my feet and getting underneath my nails, but I didn't care.

I've grinded against so many boys, half of them I don't even know and I've already forgotten most of the names they've given me.

There are beads of sweat on my skin, and they aren't all mine but I don't mind. My hair is wild and knotted but it looks sexy and I was enjoying this too much to be troubled with knots. My cheeks are flushed but it actually looks pretty so I'll work with it.

The music was pounding so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts, everyone was waving drinks in the air and spilling them all over, drenching anyone around them, and we were all dancing too close to even breath, and I loved every second of it. These were the moments I lived for. I have one life and I'm going to live it.

This is the life and I'm thankful it's mine.

Percy POV:

"Is she always like this?" I asked Travis, referring to my sister. She looked drunk and wild but she also looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah, she can be a bit of a handful, not going to lie, and she's a bit too experienced with guys, but she lives for moments like these."

Yep, because that's what I wanted to hear.

Brooke POV:

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" I yelled loudly to be heard.

The Stolls shrugged and Katie commented on how her feet hurt or some crap like that so I turned to Andrew.

"Andrew, dance with me!" I said, pulling him to his feet and dragging him away. And dance we did. I knew there was a reason I liked him.

Before long though, a slow song came on and we just stood there awkwardly. Then I swear my heart stopped beating when he smiled at me and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Connor POV

"Make your move, fast! Go!" Travis shouted, pushing me out of my chair but not fast enough. Andrew and Brooke were already dancing. I missed my chance.

"Wait, you seriously like her?" Katie asked. "I thought that was a joke."

"No, Katie, it's not," I sighed through gritted teeth.

"I think it's cute," she said.

"Yeah, it's just _adorable_," I sneered. "I'm just the love-sick puppy she could care less about while she's pining over Andrew, who could care less about her."

"Whoa, what? Oh my god, she likes him? How could I not have seen this," Katie fretted like that was her biggest concern. Girls killed me.

I looked toward Brooke and Andrew and the sight made me sick. The two were pressed together and her head was resting on his shoulder. She was smiling and she looked absolutely beautiful. He was smiling to but it was more of a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, my brother, you might've missed your chance, but I am not going to. Katie, may I have this dance?"

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she looked like she was about to yell. She didn't though. To everyone's shock and I pretty much literally mean everyone, she just blushed some more and said OK.

Great. Just great. I'm surrounded by happy couples and I'm all alone.

Katie POV:

Oh my gods! Did he seriously just ask me to dance? Did I seriously just say OK? What is wrong with me? He's Travis Stoll, the bane of my existence, and I seriously just said I would dance with him. He attacked my cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies and he died my hair _red! _Why would I dance with him?

_You know why,_ I thought to myself and fine, I'll admit it I do. All I'm saying is he's kind of cute.

We started dancing and I really enjoyed it. I take back my earlier statement. He's so much more than just kind of cute. And I'll admit it, I have a crush on him.

He's funny too. Everything he's been whispering into my ear has been making me crack up.

"Katie Gardener, we just have to do this again," he told me once the song was over.

"So was that you're poor attempt to hit on me?" I teased.

"No actually," he said, "It was my apparently too subtle attempt to ask you out."

As flattered as I was, I wouldn't be me if I didn't say this next thing. "Well Mr. Stoll I'm afraid you'll have to try much harder if you want to go out with me."

"Wow, I thought Brooke was a bad influence on you but now I realize it's the other way around. And don't get too comfortable. You'll be mine soon enough."

"Just keep dreaming, hon."

"Oh trust me he will," Connor said, popping into our conversation from seemingly nowhere. "He'll never shut up about you now. How could you do this to me?"

I laughed as Travis punched him jokingly. They soon got into an all-out fistfight, still teasing each other. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

I left the brothers to their antics and found Brooke who was gushing about Andrew to Annabeth and now me too. I really don't know how I missed that she liked him especially when she was so obvious about it.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I lot of this I copied from the book, just adding a couple sentences here and there so most of this belongs to Rick Riordan.**

On the last day of camp, I was taking one last walk along the beach when a familiar voice said, "Good day for fishing."

My dad, Poseidon, was standing knee-deep in the surf, wearing his typical Bermuda shorts, beat-up cap, and a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt. He had a deep-sea fishing rod in his hands, and when he cast it the line went way out—like halfway across Long Island Sound.

"Hey, Dad," I said. "What brings you here?"

He winked. "Never really got to talk in private on Olympus or at your house. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? You came to the rescue."

"Yes, and I got my palace destroyed in the process, but you know—palaces can be rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you cards from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks. Also, take care of your sister next year. She's going to need it. Especially now that Aphrodite has taken a liking to her." From the look he gave me I understood just what he meant. Was she in for it or what?

The Sound began to boil. At the end of my dad's line, a huge green sea serpent erupted from the water. It thrashed and fought, but Poseidon just sighed. Holding his fishing pole with one hand, he whipped out his knife and cut the line. The monster sank below the surface.

"Not eating size," he complained. "I have to release the little ones or the game wardens will be all over me."

"Little ones?"

He grinned. "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some more siblings next summer."

"Ha-ha."

Poseidon reeled in his empty line.

I shifted my feet. "Um, you were kidding, right? Seriously, Brooke was a big enough shock. I'm fine with just her for a while."

Poseidon gave me one of his inside-joke winks, and I still didn't know whether he was serious or not.

"I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to land, eh? Oh and speaking of the devil."

I turned to see Brooke crossing the sand towards us.

"I heard you were at camp," she said to _our_ dad.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," he told her. I could take a hint so I left them to talk.

BrookePOV

"You have a tough year ahead of you," my dad told me, still fishing/

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed. Percy keeps telling me horror stories about math class." I shuddered at the thought of my dyslexic brain trying to do math.

"I wasn't just talking about high school. You and your brother have some pretty powerful enemies. Zeus being one of them. I would avoid even jumping if I were you," he teased but I could tell he was serious. "Aphrodite and Artemis have both taking a liking to you. Aphrodite says there's no chance of you joining the Hunt, something about loving boys too much," here he paused and gave me a knowing glance making me redden, "but Artemis says she'll wait until your first heartbreak. Just watch out."

We talked for sometime more until I made my way back to camp. That evening was the bead ceremony. It was my 9th bead, the same number as Annabeth's. I hadn't technically become a camper until age 5 so that's why I didn't have 14 beads. It had been designed by the Hephaestus cabin and depicted the Empire State Building and the names of all of those who had died. The memory of that battle was still fresh in my mind. Images of blood, death, and destruction haunted my sleep. Andrew, Connor, and Travis could sense what I was thinking of and they all gave me reassuring smiles and hugs.

Chiron was giving a speech but I kind of tuned him out. That is until he called my brother, the Leader of Camp Half-Blood, up to speak. Then I kind of tuned back in.

"So, hey guys," he said. Go figure, the Leader of Camp Half-Blood would say that at the beginning of his _very_ important speech.

"I know this summer has been pretty hard on all of us. We've all lost friends, brothers, and sisters. We've seen the harsher side of the world and suffered the pain that war brings us. But we have all learned from this experience. We know how to prevent the mistakes we made from happening all over again. And even though we have lost, we have also gained. We've made new friends and allies. From each other we have earned trust and respect from each other. And with the addition of so many campers a lot of us have got a couple new siblings, right Brooke?"

Here he turned and smiled at me. I smiled right back.

"We all have a tough year ahead of us as we rebuild what has been destroyed both literally and figuratively, but I know we can do it. After all, we are demi-gods, aren't we?"

Here we all cheered. I whispered to Annabeth who was sitting in front of me, "This is a pretty good speech, did you write it for him?" She just winked and told me to keep listening.

"And many of you are probably wondering, so yes I did actually right this speech myself, Annabeth did not do it for me."

Whoa, creepy! We all laughed at this but Connor and Travis kept laughing from the shocked expression on my face

"I can't wait to see you all next summer."

Then Chiron half trotted, half limped back up as Percy sat down next to Annabeth.

"Never forget this summer!" Chiron told us. "We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer.

We have upheld the honor of the camp."

"And now," Chiron said, "early to bed! Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you've made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning harpies will eat any stragglers, and I'd hate to end the summer on a sour note!"


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe it. I'm actually leaving. For the first time in my life, I'm truly leaving camp, practically for good. The school year was much too long to be gone for and as much as I hated to admit it, I was beyond scared.

So here I am, currently standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. I had already said my goodbyes-I miraculously managed not to cry. While yes, I would be seeing most of my close friends in little less than two weeks for school, there were still some other campers that I would miss tons, like my former fellow Hermes campers and other friends I had made since I started at Camp-Half Blood.

Annabeth too will be joining us in New York although she'll be attending a boarding school in the city rather than going to Goode High with the rest of us. While she claims it's to be closer to Mount Olympus, we all know it's so that she's actually just close to Percy.

Right now though, I am alone, surveying the scene of parents picking up their kids and carting them off to wherever they came from. I was waiting for Percy, but he of course, was off with Annabeth, having, I'm sure some ridiculous over the top goodbye scene, despite the fact that they would see each other tomorrow night for dinner.

Fortunately I spotted Annabeth getting into her car, and Percy finally making his way over to me. I could tell he was already missing her.

"You'll see her in 24 hours, so wipe that lovesick frown off your face before I feel it necessary to vomit."

Then finally I saw my mom. I had been Iris-messaging her for the remainder of my time at camp and we had gotten pretty close. I didn't really feel any anger towards her, at least not anymore, because I know she had to protect me and the best way to do that was Camp Half-Blood.

I also saw Paul with her. Percy followed my gaze and noticed who I was looking at. He nudged me and gave me a look that clearly said to be nice.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted her shyly.

"Oh, I've missed you baby girl," she responded, pulling me into a hug. Everything felt right with my mom, like we hadn't been apart for the majority of my life.

I'd also made an effort to dress more conservatively than I had the first time I met her. I was wearing a white lace tee-shirt and denim shorts with a coral colored belt and matching accessories. It was classy.

I turned to Paul as Percy said hi to our mom. "Hi, Paul," I said. "Look, umm, I'm sorry about the other night. It was just too much to process all at once, so I lashed out. I kinda have a terrible tendency to do that. You can ask Percy. I did the same thing to him."

Next to us, Percy laughed and nodded. "Lashed out is an understatement, sis."

I grimaced because he was absolutely right. "So yeah, sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said, smiling at me. "I had a hard enough time handling it, I can imagine it was pretty tough on you."

The car ride back to the city was admittedly a little awkward. It was hard to find your own place in a group that had been formed without you. But I knew I would. This was my family after all.

Annabeth was over for dinner the next night as expected. Percy was besides himself with joy, which was annoying but better than the mood he had been in before. So here we are just chilling in the living room when the doorbell rang. I was a little confused because we weren't expecting anyone else.

"Brooke's got it," Percy shouted.

I glared at him but grudgingly got up for two reasons: 1 Annabeth was sitting on his lap and it didn't seem like she would move to let him up and 2 Mom and  
>Paul were busy making dinner and I was trying my hardest to be a good daughter, believe it or not. I had offered to help them as did Percy but she just shooed us away and told us to "go have fun".<p>

Checking the peephole to make sure no monster awaited me on the other side, I found that it while it wasn't a monster, it was someone just as scary although in a completely different way. It was Connor. Not going to lie, it concerned me slightly that he knew where I lived.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Really, no 'hi, how are you?'"

I rolled my eyes and just asked him where Travis was.

In a very Connor-ish manner, he stuck his tongue out at me and said, "I always knew Travis was your favorite."

"Oh you know I love my precious little Connie," I teased, using the nickname I had given him that he pretended to hate but I knew that way deep down, he truly loved. "Seriously though, where is Travis? You two are never separated. What are you even doing here?"

"Well darling Travis ditched me for Katie and I was bored."

"So you only come to me when you're bored?" I teased. "And are they on a date?! How could Katie not have told me?"

"Because Katie didn't know. He might have just randomly shown up on her doorstep and guilted her into spending time with him. I'm sure she doesn't view it as a date."

Typical Travis. Having to trick/beg a girl to go on a date was the only way he was capable of getting a date and as such was his go to move.

I led Connor to the living room and left him with Percy and Annabeth and strict instructions to not steal anything.

I went to the kitchen to ask if it were okay if Connor stayed for dinner and Mom and Paul insisted it was okay.

So basically, I'll be eating dinner with my mother I just met, her husband whom I yelled at, a boy I had always known of but recently discovered was my brother and his girlfriend who happened to be one of my best friends a while ago, and now a boy I call my best friend who's also friends with my brother and that I've been sharing a cabin with for a large part of my life and also has a small crush on me.

This will be interesting.

**Yes I am a terrible person, I know :( my life has been crazy busy but that's no excuse for my poor updating habit. Tell me what you think of the chapter though and REVIEW!**

**Also:**

**Do you ship Percabeth?...Tratie?...or are there other pairings you'd like to see? **


	12. Chapter 12

"And I swear the look on her face was priceless. She was so confused and even after when she was completely pissed at us and screaming her head off, it was so worth it just for that one moment," Connor was telling my family, much to their amusement. Basically dinner had turned into an "oh-we-missed-out-on-so-much-of-her-childhood-so-w hy-not-have-her-friend-share-every-embarrassing-me mory-of-her" and, no, I was not enjoying even a second of it.

I swear if looks could kill Connor would be dead, having been ripped to shreds and fed to Cerberus, and that's one of my more mild plans.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, do you remember that time when you were dared to shove that button up your nose when you were like 7, I think?

Yes, even Annabeth had decided to join in on the let's-relive-Brooke's-horribly-embarrassing-childh ood conversation that was going around.

"No," I replied curtly, hoping she would get the hint. Of course, being the genius she is, she completely missed everything I was trying to convey to her. Looks like Connor won't be the only one dying tonight.

"Really? Oh gods, it was so funny, because you couldn't get it out and then a few days later you were laughing so hard that you snorted it into Andrew's soup! He was so disgusted he wouldn't talk to you for the entire week!"

Connor, whom I had managed to keep this story hidden from until now, was laughing even harder now, tears even falling from his eyes, and I knew this would not be the last time I was hearing of this. He was only a few laughs a way from rolling on the floor in complete hysterics. In fact, hysterical laughter could be heard from everyone at the table as they found amusement in every single mortifying life experience of mine that the others could think up to share.

As the laughter began to die down, I said, "So as much fun as this has been, truly so much fun," at this point Connor smiled cheekily and winked at me, "could we please move on to the next topic before this dinner officially goes down into history as the most awkward and embarrassing dinner ever? I'm sure you have about exhausted your supply of humiliating Brooke stories anyways."

"Exhausted?" Connor scoffed. "Darling, I've barely even gotten started."

"Well quit before you fall farther behind," I snapped back, "And never, ever call me darling ever again."

"As you wish, darling," he retorted with a smirk, but one look was all it took to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Oh, Connie," I sighed, "You are so going to regret that."

Naturally, he glared at me and stuck his tongue out like the two year old he truly was. Everyone else watched our interaction with the kind of amusement often shown to small children.

I knew by this point that the impression I was making on my family was less than stellar. I started with slutty outfits and now I've reverted back to a childlike state. Just great, I know. It was confusing to say the least.

Dinner was finally over, gratefully. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle reliving those childhood memories I tried so hard to keep buried. I know everyone has their fair share of embarrassing stories, but mine just keep coming and coming, with no end in sight. And of course, there were always witnesses around to capture these moments and use as blackmail material for years to come. That awkward phase that everyone goes through but eventually comes out of it, well, I am perpetually stuck in it.

"Brookie," Connor whined.

"Connie," I whined right back, only for him to shoot me a mock glare.

Percy, Annabeth, Connor, and I were hanging out in the living room. Or I should say, Connor and I were hanging out. Percy and Annabeth were in their own little world and while they hadn't started sucking each other's faces off, we all knew it was inevitable.

When he realized whining wasn't going to accomplish anything, he resorted to his idea of the next best thing: poking me.

"I'm still mad at you know, so I don't think poking me is your best idea!"

Connor looked torn between pissing me off further by making the poking innuendo I knew he was dying to make or resisting and keeping me somewhat happy. Knowing the danger he faced if I were pissed off though, he settled on the latter and replied with a shocked, _"Me?! _Whatever did I do?" clutching his hand to his heart with mock pain.

"Whatever can I do to make it up to you my darling?"

"How about not calling me darling?"

"But, darl-," a death glare cut him off abruptly, "Brooke, I'll do whatever it takes to win your forgiveness!" He shouted this out as if it were some grand declaration. That was bad enough but what made it worse was that in that time, he had gotten on one knee and clasped his hands together, as if begging me for my good grace.

Percy and Annabeth even snapped out of it long enough to notice the spectacle unfolding before them.

"Connor," Percy said, "Why are you proposing to my sister?"

"Because I'm madly in love with her and I can't bear to think of a day I have to live apart from her," Connor stated plainly, as if it were obvious. "Duh."

"Works for me, just don't expect any help planning the wedding from me," Percy replied, as if this were totally normal.

"You act like that's a possibility. My standards are _so_ much higher than that," I scoffed indignantly.

"Yeah I get it," Connor sighed seriously, to my surprise.

"I was just kidding." Well I wouldn't actually marry him, but… I didn't mean it offensively!

"No you weren't," he sighed again. "You wouldn't want to marry me because then you'd have to be Travis's step-sister."

I laughed. "That's only half the problem. Brooke Stoll is not a cute name."

"Then I guess I'll just have to settle for being your sexy lover on the side when your husband bores you," he said with a devilish smirk that I promptly slapped off. _Git._

* * *

><p>I have no excuse for taking so long to update but I hope you can forgive me! I wrote this chapter after a review from cupcake5 really gave me the swift kick off my ass I needed, so thank cupcake5! The ending took me a really long time though, so sorry again, but leave a review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you and Connor, huh?"

"Don't even," I said, effectively shutting Percy up. For some reason, he had gotten into his head that Connor and I were more than just friends, the idea of which was revolting. He had even come up with a ship name for us.

Yes, you read that right. My brother came up with a ship name, like some desperate fangirl. Maybe he was inspired ever since hearing the Aphrodite kids talking about Percabeth.

And get this: Connor and I's ship name was… wait for it… Cookie.

As in Connor and Brookie, of course, was the response given to me when Percy noticed my dubious stare.

"But-"

"No!" I insisted. "I'd rather have a Percabeth conversation with all the Aphroditzes then talk about this with you, seeing as how there isn't even a this!"

"Aphroditzes?"

"As in the ditzy children of Aphrodite. Gods, Percy, keep up."

He threw his head back and laughed. I had never realized just how similar our laughs were. While mine wasn't nearly as low as his and in general mine was just more pleasing-I mean, come on, I'm adorable- we both did this weird breathing thing. In fact, I was coming to realize that Percy and I had a lot in common. We're both so sarcastic to the point that sarcasm is too nice of a word to describe it. Smart-ass or snarky little bitches was a bit more accurate, seeing as how I've actually been called both. We were both pretty laid-back too, admittedly him more so than I.

Granted we were quite different in many ways. I was more competitive. He was loyal to a fault. There were certain traits of his that I could only ever hope to achieve some day. Leadership came so naturally to him, and he was a beast with his sword, but I got the good looks of the family so I think it worked out okay.

These few weeks that I had with my family were arguably some of the greatest of my life. Not that I was depressed before, but there was always that feeling, sometimes more present than others. The feeling I'm talking about is one any unclaimed demi-god has ever experienced, but in a way it was worse for me. The feeling of not really knowing who you are or where you belong was only intensified because not only was I unclaimed by my godly parent, I never knew my mortal one either. In the short time I've had this knowledge, I've felt different, as if a weight has been lifted off of me. And in this case, that weight could feel like an overweight elephant at times.

And yes, I do cover my seriousness with a nice layer of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Much later that night found me sitting out on the fire escape. Everyone else had already gone to bed, but for some reason sleep was eluding me. Little did I know that sleep was nowhere on the schedule for tonight.<p>

Having come from living in a camp where the loudest noise at night was crickets and the occasional harpy, the constant motion of the city was a bit unnerving. With the constant lights and sounds, New York felt _alive._ I was just sitting there, just taking it all in, when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

Sitting here, unarmed and alone, when I had no real fighting skills clearly wasn't one of my better ideas. My mind ran through thousands of awful scenarios in the split second before I opened my mouth to scream. I must have taken to long though, because next I felt the hand clamp over my mouth. Even if I had gotten the chance to scream, it would have been too late. I would be dead before Percy could ever reach me. So I did the next best thing I could think of. Praying that whoever, or _whatever_, had grabbed me was male, I kicked my leg up behind me in a straight shot at his (hopefully) balls.

A horrible gasp that rivaled that of a tortured animal followed by a groan and the release of the hand from my mouth indicated that I had indeed been successful. Turning around quickly to survey my victim and decide whether or not I still needed to scream, I was shocked with the sight that met my eyes.

Lying on the fire escape was none other than Andrew, clutching his crotch as if it held all the pain of the world. A strangled sound came from my throat as I stumbled over an apology. Nothing I could say seemed proportionate to the situation, because I may not know how to use a sword or shoot an arrow, but that didn't mean I was weak. I had put a lot of force into that kick.

"It's okay," he managed to choke out, between gasping for breaths. When he managed to get back on his feet, throwing his hands up in surrender, I still hadn't managed to actually say anything coherent. I think I was in shock.

"Brooke, you're good," he said, breathing normally and everything, so I allowed myself to get over my shock and pull him into a hug.

My embarrassment and joy over seeing him quickly melted away to make room for a different, even stronger emotion: anger.

"What the hell was that? What are you even doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a rapist or a drakon! Why would you think sneaking up my fire escape was a good idea? How the hell did you even get up here?" And on and on I ranted. I was nearly breathless by the time Andrew decided to jump in.

"Well I got into town a little early. And really? A rapist or a drakon? That's a bit of a broad range."

As if that were a suitable explanation. He only answered one of my questions, and it was a half-assed answer at best. When I pointed this out, rather snidely, he just chuckled.

"I wanted to come see you."

He didn't seem to be getting it, and if my death glare wasn't an indication of my annoyance, I don't know what was.

Finally seeming to pick up on my irritation, he flashed me a lazy grin and opened his arms for a hug. "I missed you. Is it really such a crime to want to favorite person?"

Damn him for knowing how to get to me. Well that and he offered me a hug, which I certainly wouldn't refuse.

He held me in his arms for a few moments before pulling back to look me in the face. Brushing a few stray strands of hair from my face, he whispered, "I really did miss you."

As much as I wanted to melt into his arms and be held captive in his unbelievably gorgeous eyes, I knew he only meant it as a friend. So naturally, before I could let what I was truly feeling show, I pulled out of his arms and covered it all up with snark.

"We've only been apart for a day. Are you really that dependent on me that you couldn't manage for that long?" I teased.

"Brooke, my life just wouldn't be complete without you," he whispered, his voice low, and oh so sexy. Pulling me back towards him, he gazed straight into my eyes. My breath caught as he leaned closer and…


End file.
